


直到死亡将我们分开

by KACY94



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Earth-3490, F/M, M/M, Stony - Freeform, 仿鹰, 冬寡, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	直到死亡将我们分开

[1]

这是复仇者大厦一个没有任务的晚上。

几个人窝在松软的沙发里看电影。这座大厦的女主人Anthonia正躺在美国队长怀里一个个往嘴里扔爆米花。Clint一边吃着小甜饼一边和博士开玩笑，Wanda坐在Vision腿上笑着评论电影里的情节，Sam和Rhodey坐在Anthonia和Steve两侧，一脸不知道该不该和自己好友搭话的表情。

一切都很正常，除了Natasha。她的视线一直黏在Steve身上，从今天她回到大厦之后。

“嘿，Nat，你快把我男朋友身上盯出洞了。”Anthonia笑着说道。

意外的，Natasha皱起了眉头，然后目光闪烁地将视线从Steve身上移开。“抱歉。”她有些局促地理了理自己的红发，然后看向Steve，“Cap，我有件事要和你说。”

Steve转头看向她，“现在？”

“我也知道现在不是个好时候，但是我怕过一会儿我就没这个决心了。”

“好吧。”Steve揉了揉Anthonia的棕发，示意她起来。然后跟着Natasha到了吧台的位置。

Natasha坐下后先给自己倒了一杯酒，接着抿了一口，然后说道，“我们找到Barnes了。”

Steve愣了一下。然后有些艰难地开口。“他在哪儿？”

“他在布鲁克林租了一间公寓。至于经济来源，还不清楚，但是我觉得可能是Rumlow在帮他。”她停顿了一下，观察着Steve的反应，“你要去见他吗？在桥上的时候，他应该是认出你了，后来也算是救了你。”

短暂的静默之后，Steve才终于说道，“我还没想好。”然后他看向Natasha，“你呢？”

“我？我可以陪你去。但他是你的发小。”

“你也认识他，我猜？”

Natasha并没有开口否认。

“那天你并没有尽全力。”

“我只是不想再杀人了，我已经…背负足够多的人命了。”Natasha举起酒杯仰头灌了一大口。

超级士兵观察着她脸上微妙的表情变化，但是黑寡妇这个谎毫无破绽。“如果你只是想告诉我关于Bucky的事，他们也可听。”

“这是你的隐私，Steve。当然你也可以告诉他们，这完全取决于你。”Natasha脸上波澜不惊，一双绿眼睛里甚至透露着真诚。

Steve只是看着她，直到对方的最后一点抵抗开始崩溃。

“James…在苏联的时候，我还只是那些天真地想要成为黑寡妇的女孩儿里的一个。那时候我们刚刚经过第一轮清洗。”她看到Steve心疼和同情的眼神。“别这么看我。我已经习惯这些了。那时候九头蛇和BWO签订了协定，我们每个人有一个九头蛇特工作为导师。冬日战士就是我的导师。一开始我只是想帮助他，我知道被迫抛下过去所爱的一切是什么滋味。后来…发生了一些事，总而言之，我和他在一起了。但是在我们第一次搭档出任务的时候被发现了，所以在任务结束之后，他被送回九头蛇，我则被派去执行长期间谍任务。我就在也没有见过他，直到那天在桥上。”

“Natasha…”Steve在叫完她的名字之后，忽然不知道该说什么来安慰她。“我…”

“不用安慰我，Steve。”黑寡妇嘴角勾起一点点弧度，然后又为自己斟满了酒。

背后传来他们的笑声。

“现在很好，有你们在，这里…是一个家，这是我以前不敢想的。”她看着那些正谈笑风生的超级英雄，从心底里溢出一抹笑容。“我以为我真的不会再见到James了。我以前也不知道他就是那个‘殉国的二战英雄’，就算名字差不多，当时我也不会把冬日战士和英雄两个字联系起来。”她举起玻璃杯一饮而尽。

“Natasha，你不能再喝了。”Steve从她手里夺过了玻璃杯。

她看着Steve认真的表情，只能放弃强抢的念头。“你知道我虽然不像你那样完全喝不醉，这点酒还是和喝了罐可乐没什么区别的。”她眨了眨眼，灯光下长长的睫毛在脸上投下一片扇形的阴影。“大概是1944年，他开始当我的导师。我待在BWO的每一天，我都不能信任任何人，每个人都是竞争对手，我不知道谁会在睡梦中将我杀死。那些特工更不在意。他是唯一我能信任的人，是那里唯一在意我，保护我的人。你也知道我肚子上的伤疤？在那次任务里，我替他挡了一颗子弹。”

“Nat，你还有我们。”

“我知道。”她笑了笑，“你该过去了。”她抬头示意Steve看向Anthonia。

Steve转头看向钢铁女侠，刚好对上她投向自己的目光，她嘴角勾起的一点点笑意就足以让他所有的负面情绪都烟消云散。他又转而面向Natasha，征求她的意见。“Barnes的事情你准备怎么办？”

“Fury认为他应该立即被逮捕，我争取了今天的时间和你商量这件事。他可能还记得一些事，但是不要抱太大希望。”

“我会向Fury申请，由我和你来执行这次任务。”

[2]

第二天早上Natasha醒来的时候，毒辣的阳光和竖直向上的时针让她明白了时间，宿醉的头痛让她很久以来第一次睡到了中午。她挣扎着起来洗了个澡，然后收到Steve的短信说Fury已经批准了，过一会儿他会过来接她去布鲁克林。

[3]

当黑色的SUV停在略显陈旧的公寓楼下时，Natasha突然觉得有些紧张。二人从车上下来，站在公寓楼下，难挨的静默在二人间扩散开来。直到Steve开口道：“虽然这七十年间布鲁克林的变化很大，我几乎都认不出来了，但是我还记得这里离我和Bucky以前住的地方很近。”

Natasha看着他，只是轻轻地说了句“走吧。”

她从发间取下一个卡子，插进钥匙孔里轻轻一转，铁门应声而开，发出锈铁互相摩擦的刺耳声音。走上台阶，楼梯的扶手上斑驳褪色的红漆见证了岁月的流逝。到了房门前，二人都停住了脚步，在等待对方敲门。最终还是Steve先迈出了这一步。

他们能听得见房内有人应声而动的脚步，还有汽水罐落在桌面的声音。Natasha的心剧烈地跳动着，她甚至能够听见自己明晰的心跳声。

门开了。

他就站在那里。

棕色的头发带一点点卷，垂落在颈侧，他的五官几乎没什么变化，在这分别的时光里，他眼底蔚蓝的海洋依旧澄澈如初。他对上她的目光，Natasha没想到，她在这双眼里清楚地看见了诧异，惊喜，和难言的爱意。

或许他还记得自己？这个想法让她眼睛有些酸涩，她感到眼底涌上来的热泪，但是她眨了眨眼，迫使泪水留在眼眶里。

“ Natalia?”他的声音有些沙哑。

她抬头看向他，最后一点克制也瞬间崩塌。

Bucky看了看Steve，然后把门打开了一些。“进来吧。“

三个人坐在桌前，Steve和Natasha坐在一侧，Bucky坐在她的对面。

“所以，你还记得我吗？”Steve抬头看着他。

对方笑着点了点头。“你的母亲叫Sarah，你以前经常在鞋子里塞报纸。”

Steve也笑了起来，这种多年的默契仿佛又回到了他们二人中间。

Bucky又看Natasha。良久，他开口道：

“你比十六岁的时候更美。”

她站起来，绕过桌子走到他身边，弯下腰抱住他，温热的泪水落进他的领口。

[4]

在神盾局，Bucky接受了精神评估，和为期一个月监管下的适应期。而他的监管人员是Natasha，所以事实上神盾局并不用担心他会跑路。

Anthonia不得不承认，美国队长的好朋友比他适应起新时代要好得多。他很快就学会了使用各种电子产品，甚至是同人论坛，并且以此嘲笑Steve。

“为什么要开派对？今天既不是节日，也没有什么重大胜利。”Clint坐在Bucky对面，一边吃着小甜饼问道。

“说真的Clint，你不知道今天会有新人来？Nat给我看了照片，非常漂亮的金发女特工。”他忽视了Clint足以杀人的眼神拿走了盘子里最后一块甜饼吃了起来。“还有，Steve要求婚，这事你别和Stark说。”

“什么？——”

“自从你来之后，我他妈就成了这里唯一的单身狗。你还跟我说最腻歪的两个人要结婚了？能给我留条活路吗？”

Bucky白了他一眼。“你说话能小点声吗？再说了，你还有Sam。”

“呵呵，连Peter都有男朋友。虽然我得承认他男朋友精神不太正常。”

“或者你可以看看新人。”

“她叫什么名字？”

“Barbara Morse。”

[5]

当Natasha看到自己的男朋友规规矩矩地穿着西装，把头发梳到脑后的样子，还是有一点惊讶。

Bucky看见她穿了一身酒红，裙摆直到膝盖，露出她修长的小腿，合身的剪裁勾勒出黑寡妇完美的身材。他走上前拉起她的手，然后弯下腰轻轻一吻。

她不知道James Barnes会有这么绅士又温柔的一面。

当他起身之后，Natasha直接扯着他的领带给了他一个深吻。他抬起手搂住她的腰，让两人的身躯紧贴在一起。

“我们不能太过火了。”她松开拽着领带的手。

“事实上你就喜欢这样。”他笑起来，那只带着温度的手在她的腰间流连。

她轻轻的推了他一下。“我要去补口红。”

然后他们牵着手到了顶楼。

人已经差不多来齐了，除了今晚的主角，他们要欢迎的新人，Barbara Morse。她今天下午搬进大厦的时候，Anthonia和Steve已经见过她了，而Clint那个时候刚好在出任务。

直到派对开始前五分钟。

电梯门打开之后，走进来的女人吸引了全场的目光。

她金色的长卷发拢在一侧，紫色的短裙包裹着动人的曲线，姣好的面容和十足的气场更让人难以忽视。

此时Bucky向Clint做了个“Told you”的口型。

[6]

此时的美国队长正在摩挲着他上衣口袋里的那个方形的丝绒盒子。他原本想好了求婚时的台词，但是此情此景，他又觉得那实在是太肉麻了。Anthonia穿了一身红，像她的装甲一样热烈的颜色，反应堆在她胸前白皙的肌肤上映出隐隐的蓝光。

还有她的笑容。她笑起来的时候，棕色的眼睛里映射出一种比枫糖或者巧克力咖啡之类都更加甜蜜的色彩，在阳光下，Steve觉得她眼里仿佛落进了星光的碎片。

他就这么看着Anthonia，直到对方抬起头对上他的双眼。此时Steve的双眸里写满了炙热的爱意，她也毫不在意地盯着Steve。  
“天啊Steve你能别再这么看我了吗。”她笑了起来，移开了目光。  
“你能站起来一下吗？”  
Anthonia不知道Steve为什么突然提出这样的要求，但是她还是照做了。  
Steve一步步郑重的走到她面前，Anthonia隐约知道接下来要发生什么，但她还是不确定地来了个玩笑“我很确定我昨天晚上十二点就睡了，而且今天还吃了早饭。”  
“Anthonia Edwina Stark。”直到他用带着一点点颤抖的声线叫出她的全名，然后单膝下跪，从口袋里拿出黑色的盒子，他轻轻地打开盒盖，一枚不加修饰的铂金指环静静地躺在那里。这看起来一点也不Stark。  
“Will you marry me?”  
当Steve真的带着她曾幻想过坚定地声音说出这句话时，她瞬间抛下了她所有曾坚守的理性原则，泪水夺眶而出。  
“Yes.”她开口，却发现自己有些哽咽的声音或许没有别人能听见，所以她清了清嗓子重复了一遍。  
“Yes, I do.”她的声音仍然在发颤，但是足以让房间里的每个人都听见。  
接着是响彻整个大厦的欢呼和尖叫声，每个人都在为他们举杯祝福。  
Steve从盒子里拿出指环，戴在她的无名指上。Anthonia的手白皙修长，但是因为长久的和机械汽油这样的东西打交道，指肚上覆盖着一层薄茧，所以摸起来有些粗糙，但是Steve意外地觉得这很可爱，这证明她所付出的难以想象的艰辛，证明她的勇气和过去。他站起来，注视着她胸前的那抹蓝光。  
因为她是AnthoniaStark，因为她是钢铁女侠。  
他搂住她的腰将她拉近自己，吻住她的双唇。按照Anthonia的定义，Steve的吻技太生涩了。但是她喜欢这个吻，应该来说这是她体验过最甜美的吻。  
他们感觉余下的世界都在渐渐消失，只剩下眼前的这个人。  
[7]

他想起他刚刚开始熟悉这个陌生的时代，是Anthonia带他走过了最艰难的时光，但是他们渐渐地分歧越来越大，Steve觉得他是个过时之人，而Anthonia，她是这个时代的引领者，她是真正的未来学家。在索科维亚协定出台之后，战争一触即发。他们曾经共同经历的种种，争吵，笑容，默契，躲开恶梦的通宵，似乎都在此刻变得支离破碎。但最终这场尚未开始的战争在他们二人宣布在一起的那一刻结束了。  
大概是Steve准备搬出大厦，却在大厅看到了喝醉的Anthonia。然后他质问她为什么总是不在意自己的身体，而女孩儿一句我都不在意你有什么好说的彻底激怒了美国队长。接下来激烈的争吵让Steve怀疑对方会砸掉自己的大厦。其实他也知道在很久以前，他就爱上了这个脑袋里总有各种各样新奇想法的女孩，他无法拒绝她的要求，当她仰起脸用那双漂亮的棕色大眼睛盯着他的时候。  
所以当Anthonia扯着他的领口吼出“你什么都不知道”接着哭出声来，他所有积攒的怒意都消失得比大厦上空的虫洞更彻底。  
接着失控的Anthonia像八爪鱼一样缠在他身上哭着说“我不能失去你”“你走了之后我可能会过劳死”“你这个人就是老古板”“Fuck you captain”“我他妈没见过你这么迟钝的人”“你抢走了我爸爸”“求你不要离开我”  
Steve完全不知道他该怎么办，只能任由她把鼻涕眼泪都抹在自己衣服上。  
“你真的很讨厌。”  
Steve抱着她，轻轻地说了一句我知道。  
“但是我就他妈喜欢你。”  
他看着她沾满泪痕的脸，这句话就冲口而出。“我爱你，Anthonia。”然后他给了她一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
可是对方是Stark。她才没有美国队长那么纯情，而喝醉的Anthonia也知道她绝对不能放过这个抓住全美情人的好机会。  
但是第二天早上她全裸地在床上醒来，看到满床狼藉和床头柜上做好的早餐时，她愣在了那里。  
“操，我昨晚干了什么？”她喝断片了，但是她知道早餐是Steve做的。  
[8]  
于是她找到了猎鹰。而对方露出一个意味不明的笑容然后说“你真的什么都不记得了？”  
Friday说Steve用了权限，所以她不能告诉她昨天晚上发生了什么。  
所以她决定自己去问Steve。而后者满脸通红地重复了一遍Sam的话。“你真的什么都不记得了？”  
“Fuck you, Captain.”她发誓看到对方的脸又红了一个色号。  
[9]  
然后再又一个让人身心俱疲的内部会议以后，Steve拉住她，强装镇定地说道“呃…那天晚上…”  
“我们上床了？”  
“我要说的不是这个。”  
“所以我们的确是睡过了。”  
Steve深吸一口气，看着她的眼睛。“那天晚上你喝醉了，我们因为这个吵了起来，嗯…然后你就开始哭着说什么你不能失去我…”  
“Stop。”他发誓看到Anthonia Stark脸红了。  
“我真的说了这个？”  
“你还说了…”  
“我不想知道。”  
“我喜欢你。”他突然蹦出这么一句话。  
Anthonia看着他手足无措的样子笑了起来，然后头脑一热吻了上去。她狡猾地将舌头滑进对方嘴里，然后带着挑逗的意味擦过他的上颚。Steve几乎忘记了呼吸。  
接着他们被门外谁撞到椅子的声音打断了。  
“我就知道你们两个肯定搞在一起了。”Clint撇了撇嘴，扶着自己的护目镜走开了。  
[10]

后来复仇者联盟再次团结到一起，在美国队长和钢铁侠的带领下为所有的超级英雄和变种人争取最大的权益和最大化的公众安全，完善注册体制。  
在所有事情尘埃落定之后，生活又恢复了常态。24小时待命，拯救世界，电影之夜和庆功派对。对于Clint，Sam和Rhodey来说，只要偶尔装作看不见美国队长和钢铁侠，冬兵和黑寡妇，蚁人和黄蜂女，和偷偷跑出去见牌皇的快银，时不时出现在大厦楼下嚷着要见小蜘蛛的死侍，以及Betty每天一通的电话，生活还是挺美好的。  
[11]  
等到这个长吻结束，Anthonia笑着摸了一下Steve发红的耳朵。  
然后人群中响起Sam的声音。“你们有人见到Clint了吗？”  
于是他们现在才发现Clint不见了，而正好Barbara也不在。  
“我真不知道Clint把妹这么有一手。”Bucky暗笑着，拿起一块甜饼放到了Natasha嘴边。  
[12]  
第二天早上所有人就看着Clint搂着Barbara的肩膀进了训练室。  
“Clint，你背叛了我们。”猎鹰不知道如何形容自己此时的心情。  
[13]  
Anthonia和Steve的婚礼举行了两次。  
第一次，他们只邀请了一些亲友，婚礼在一个小教堂里举行，但是在仪式尚未完成的时候，他们需要中断一下去拯救世界。  
第二次Anthonia封锁了大厦，补偿了他一场世纪婚礼。  
[14]

“今日早间新闻，著名企业家，前Stark工业CEO，复仇者成员Anthonia Stark过世……”

白发苍苍的老人在她的睡梦中离开。

以前Steve说过她的作息太不健康，她也被医生告知由于心脏问题她不能这样昼夜颠倒，这样将会大大的缩减她的寿命。

但她只是晒太阳的时候悄悄闭上了眼。

[15]

对于注射了血清的美国队长来说，没有人确定他的寿命究竟是多少。当他被从深海里救出，他以为一朝梦醒已是七十年之后，大概是最糟糕的事情。后来他发现不是。看着身边一个个战友垂垂老矣，再去参加他们的葬礼，这才是最糟糕的事情。

他站在妻子的墓前，已然两鬓斑白，眼角的皱纹也日趋明显。

他轻轻地将一束玫瑰放在了墓碑前。

“像我说过的，直到死亡将我们分开。”


End file.
